Welcome to Disney High!
by simsgal
Summary: The drama, the changes, the horomones, the hotties! Each of you favorite disney characters are in highschool, living out the drama, going to school dances, and having tons of fun. I know there are lots of "Disney High" types of stories, but try mine, it might be a bit different! Or maybe a LOT different... Rated T for themes, some tangy language, and a mildy saucy scene... ;)
1. Alice Ellison (Chapter One)

**Disney High School**

**Chapter one- ALICE ELLISON**

Alice walked down the school corridor, trying to blend into the crowd with the other Freshman. She felt very out of place, for one thing. She swore she had seen a girl wearing nothing but a black tablecloth. '_How absurd' _she thought as she walked into her next class. It was the first day of school, and Alice herself was wearing a knee length blue dress and black flats, with her long blonde hair in its normal black headband. She sat down next to a girl with brown ringlets, wearing a dark blue dress. _Someone nice, I hope, why everyone has been so mean to me lately _thought Alice as she sat. The girl looked at Alice and smiled, and so did Alice, and they quickly became acquainted and had a little chat.

"Nice to meet you Alice Ellsion, I am Wendy Darling!" Alice gasped and shook her hand rather fast.

"What an adorable and charming name! Wendy Darling, I am glad I have met you, why everyone has been so unkind to me here. I am glad I have made a new friend." Wendy smiled and then tapped her chin.

"Alice, would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" Alice clapped joyously.

"I would love to, Wendy! How nice of you." They finished up their small talk and as the bell rang, faced forward. The teacher, Mr. Arendihnkni was a tall man with a thin mustache and a bad attitude. He took the Expo marker and wrote his rather long name out in red.

"It is pronounced Air-Ehn-Dinjee. Not Airendinki, or Airendinnkee, or Airendoodoo." Some of the class tittered, as did Alice, until she was subtly elbowed by Wendy, and she covered her own mouth. "This, is Freshman Literature. I take no excuses, I give no extensions, and I have no tolerance for ignorance." The class nodded, and some looked a bit frightened. He then passed out a 25 question test. Alice groaned, _A test on the first day?!_ She thought nervously as the test landed on her desk with a thud. She pulled out a pencil, and with lightning reflexes, Mr. Arendihnki came over and snatched it from her hand. "And no pencils, ink writing only, this is not elementary school." Alice gulped and pulled out a blue ink pen, rather disappointed with herself for being scolded on the first day, but she felt better when Wendy threw her a reassuring glance, and then she began the test. She got stumped on question 15, and she began to rather loudly click her pen.

_Ben said the wolf was singing to the moon. What type of literary device is Ben using?_

It was not multiple choice, it was a write in the answer. She clicked the pen faster now. _Analogy? No, no, it cannot be, it is a Metaphor—no! Oh how I wish I knew the answer, I sure am a big dummy. _Alice was not sure on her answer

"NO PEN CLICKING!" Alice gasped and immediately stopped, but then realized her pen was now in, and she clicked it one more time. The angry literature teacher got up, and snatched Alice's pen and test.

"Oh, I am so very sorry, I just had to cl" he angrily marked a big red _F _on her paper, and then began to write something else.

"NO EXCUSES MRS. ELLISON, TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" Alice gasped as all students eyes' were on her, she really hadn't meant to make Mr. Arendihnki upset, she felt the tears in her eyes finally flooding out.

"Oh no no no no, please Mr. Aren—Please I will stop pen clicking!" He put the yellow slip on her desk and sent her out. Alice quietly gathered her things, and left to find the office. _I have gotten in trouble on my first day! This is very very bad! Oh I do hope I won't get a very bad consequence. _She finally found the Main Office, and inside the Main Office was a frosted door with _Ms. Tremaine _in black bold letters, a boy walked out rather angry, and knocked over a pencil cup on the way out. Alice tittered, then remained stern faced.

"Come in, I know you're there, I hear your breathing." The voice was bored and cruel , Alice carefully walked in and sat in the uncomfortable chair. "Why are you here? What did you do?" Alice handed her the yellow slip with a shaky hand, and the principal snatched it rather rudely. "So you back talked the teacher, eh? And wouldn't obey him and purposely tried to be defiant?" Alice shook her head fastly.

"Oh, I would never, he just" Mrs. Tremaine's green eyes angrily glared at Alice.

"Then why are you here? I don't have time for you, take this as a warning child, If I see you again, it will be detention." Alice sighed gratefully, and got up and curtseyed.

"Oh Thank You, Thank You, Thank You Ms. Tremaine!" The bitter woman shooed her out, and the office assistant wrote her a pass to wait in the office until her next class, Alice was thankful, so she could avoid the embarrassment. She sat in the office quietly, and looked around the colorful room. There were motivational posters everywhere, the carpet was dark blue, and the walls were light blue. There was an unflattering picture of Ms. Tremaine on the wall, with a rather uncomfortable smile. As the bell rang, Alice made her way to Ms. Hearts, Mathematics. She met up with Wendy in the hallway.

"What you did back there was courageous, Alice!" _I hope they don't think I did it on purpose, because it was a complete accident! _Alice thought, as she gulped.

"It was a complete accident, the last pen click. I had to click it to get the point back out, Wendy! I hope Mr. Aren—the teacher wasn't to mad." Wendy shrugged, and opened the door for Alice and herself, and Alice thanked her with a nod, and they sat next to each other once again.  
_I sure do hope the day goes a lot better _thought Alice as she pulled out a blank notebook.


	2. Tiana Jecereux (Chapter Two)

**Disney High School**

**Chapter 2- Tiana Jecereux **

Tiana couldn't wait until cooking class. She had always been a master in the kitchen; she had learned everything she knew from her father. After he had died, she promised to excel in cooking and then open a restaurant, _Tiana's Place _(**correct me if wrong**). She was already working a job at a diner right after school and until1 in the morning, or sometimes 4 if no one bothered to show up during their shifts. She had to do her homework during her shorts breaks, and barely had time to sleep. She was a hard working girl, unlike most spoiled "Daddy's girls". But first, she had to graduate high school, and that wouldn't be too hard, considering how smart she was. She got Straight A's, and was a Junior at Disney High, and had a few advanced classes. Tiana never really cared about trends and fashion, and clothes. On her first day she had only worn a denim skirt and green blouse with matching flats and her hair in a ponytail. She entered the deliciously scented classroom, where a short plump woman with small circular glasses was standing in front a stove in the miniature kitchen in front of the room. There were 4 similar ones in the back of the room. And tables were aligned as desks in the middle. She smiled and tasted her soup; and then gave Tiana a bowl.

"Hello there sugar, give this a taste! Does it need anything?" Tiana smiled and accepted the soup; she would recognize that taste anywhere, it wasn't a soup it was seafood gumbo, one of Tiana's favorites!

"This is really good Ms. Odie, it just needs a bit of Tabasco for that extra spice." Ms. Odie nodded and got some from the above cabinet and put a dash in, and then tasting it. She grinned, having been satisfied with the new taste.

"Mmm-mmm gave it that ZING that mama likes! Oh by the way baby, call me Mama Odie." Tiana giggled at her and agreed.

"Okay, Mama, where do I sit?" Tiana helped herself to another bowl as the rather short woman pointed around the room.

"You don't seem to be much trouble, sit wherever you like sugar. I need to go to the ladies room, all that gumbo done gon' right through me." She ended with a hearty chuckle and left the cooking classroom; and Tiana sat and finished her bowl of gumbo, and washed the bowl out, and then sat back down. _I could get used to this! _Tiana thought as she started to copy down notes that were on the board. A handsome young man walked in, he had dark skin, green eyes, and a perfect smile. He wore a tan vest over a white button up shirt and jeans, with all black shoes. It was Naveen Maldonia, one of the most handsome boys in the entire school. He was popular, and got all the girls. Well, almost all of them. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Tiana.

"Well hello, I am Naveen. And you are?" he flashed a perfect smile, and Tiana rolled her eyes. She had no time for boys, boys especially like Naveen. The whole school knew that he was a player; he dated a girl once or twice, and then dumped her for the next girl on his list. He literally had a list, a long list of girls' names he got from his good friend Eric, who worked in the main office with the records. Tiana was a girl on that list, but she actually ignored his advances. It was only third period and he had hit on her 7 times that day.

"It's me, Tiana?" he gave her a perplexed look on his handsome face. Tiana rolled her eyes again, she had all of her classes with Naveen last year and he didn't even remember her. "I was in all of your classes?" he shook his head.

"Does not ring any bell, nope." Then again, Tiana had changed a lot over the summer. She had finally broken into her looks, and gotten eye contacts instead of her clunky old glasses, and got her braces off. She was a beautiful girl, and had realized it along the way too, but was way too busy to really care.

"I had the glasses? Sat in the front row?" he clapped his hands together triumphantly and smiled.

"OH, Jecereux. Wow, you changed eh—a lot." Tiana nodded and fakely smiled. Word on the street was that Naveen had been cut off from his family funds for spending too much money, and that he was left a set amount, and spent it on a new car, which he totaled. Many rumored that he was working at the local Burger Shack, but Tiana wasn't the one to talk.

"Yeah yeah, so are you in the right class?" Tiana hoped he wasn't, she would not be able to have a class with this ego maniac.

"I believe so. Maybe we could be partners." Naveen nudged Tiana, and she got up to move somewhere else. Finally, Mama Odie came back to the class, and students were filling in. She stood up on a stool in front of the room and counted heads using a stick.

"Okay y'all. I am Ms. Odie, call me Mama Odie. I want you to pick a starter recipe to make from yo' kitchens, which is pasted on each kitchen, as well as groups. Go on ahead." Tiana walked over to the first kitchen center to read the names.

_KITCHEN 1_

_**Recipes: **__Chicken Soup, Seafood Gumbo, Chicken Quesadillas, Lasagna_

_**Kitchen Group: **__Ariel, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Tiana, Naveen_

Tiana gulped, and snatched the paper. She WAS NOT going to work with that spoiled brat, but at least she got to work with Ariel, one of her very good friends. She ran over to Mama Odie and tapped on her shoulder.

"Mama, there has to be a mistake, I" Mama Odie wacked Tiana on the head, and the hurt girl rubbed it.

"MAMA MAKES NO MISTAKES, CHILD! I did it for a reason, you'll see!" She glanced over to her kitchen to see Naveen leaning against the counter and flirting with Ariel, only to flip a container of red sauce onto him and on the floor. Tiana laughed and went to go help clean up.

_Maybe Mama Odie was right. _She thought as she helped up Naveen.


	3. Wendy Darling (Chapter Three)

**Disney High School**

**Chapter Three- Wendy Darling**

_Well, today is certainly going okay,_ Thought Wendy as she made it to French class; the instructor was Monsieur Lumiere, one of the only nice teachers at Disney High. He was tall and lanky, and was often awkward on purpose to amuse his students. She was glad to be taking French, she found the language beautiful and elegant, and her mother wanted her to take it. The only thing was she had not seen her good friend Peter, actually called by his full name more often, Peter Pan, all day. They had been friends for a long while, best friends actually. Peter always got in trouble, and was actually quite ill-mannered and quirky, while Wendy was calm and more polite, they fit together perfectly. The thing was, Wendy was actually falling in love with Peter, more and more every day, she told no one, not a soul, and not even Peter for fear of ruining their close relationship. Even thinking about Peter's smile, laugh, or bad boy behavior made Wendy blush and her stomach do somersaults. At that exact moment she was blushing actually, and tried to cover it up as she walked into French. She and Peter had reviewed schedules together two weeks before when they came in the mail, and they had all of their classed together, so Wendy thought it was especially odd that she had not seen him all day. _Probably goofing off somewhere, the usual Peter Pan_, she thought as she sat down at the table. She looked around at the other French students, this was one of the classes where all grades were mixed in together due too unpopular demand as a class by students, so there were seniors in the class, and other upper classmen as well, and that frightened Wendy. She tried not to show it as she nervously looked around, she saw a shy boy huddled to himself, a beautiful girl enticed with a book, a rather revolting boy flirting with a rather –ugly looking girl with orange hair, and a blonde—oh wait, it was Alice! Wendy sighed in relief to have a friend in the class, well, maybe it was too soon to use the word friend, acquaintance maybe, but Wendy was fine with the word friend and she hoped Alice was mutual.

"Psst! Alice, over here!" Wendy waved Alice over, and noticed she had a look of relief on her face, and slight worry as she walked around the revolting tall boy, and relief again as she smoothed her dress and sat.

"Thank goodness I found you; I was worried I would know no one at all, I am glad to have a friend to be with." Wendy smiled, so it was mutual, both girls looked at each other as friends. They had small talk, and then the rest of the class filed in, all but Peter. As Wendy scanned the room for Peter, Alice joined in. "Who are you looking for?" Wendy chuckled.

"My good friend Peter, I would like for you to meet him, he is really funny." Alice nodded, she would've liked to meet Peter. Sadly, the bell rang and Peter was now where in site. Monsieur Lumiere strutted in and made an awkward curtsey motion. The class laughed in unison.

"Bonjour classe, je suis Monsieur Lumiere!" he wrote his name on the board in black marker and in capital letters. He had a thick but understandable French accent. "Welcome to French class! We are going to have lots of fun this year, oui!" But first I must call roll to make sure none are absent!" He was loud and quirky, and the students were all paying attention. Wendy smoothed her hair and made sure her pony tail was still intact. He called each name and each student said 'here' or 'present'. "Pan? Peter Pan? Mowgli Alidi? Tiger Lily?" She knew no Mowgli, but she did realize Peter had not shown up. Wendy gulped; she surely didn't want Peter to miss French too! She raised her hand.

"Uh, Monsieur Lumiere, I know where Peter is, I can go get him, if you like." The lanky man clapped and handed her a hall pass. The truth was, she had no idea where Peter was, but she was willing to look. He then continued with introductions, and Wendy left as the class had entered a chorus of laughter.

"Hm shall I go left, or right?" she quarreled with herself and decided to go left, the school was a complete circle anyhow. It would just give her more time to think. Now that Wendy was in High School, she was permitted to have a "boyfriend", her parents felt that she was definitely mature enough, and they had grown quite fond of Peter. This was the year where she was going to make Peter like her, and then they would be a couple, what she wanted since the seventh grade, when she had realized that he wasn't a boy anymore, but more of a handsome young man. Many people said that Wendy was pretty, but she herself thought she was boring and plain, and not that interesting. "Plain Jane" as they call them. He mother made her dress prim and proper, in only dresses and with her brown ringlets back in a neat ponytail, and god forbid any makeup until she was eighteen. _Maybe if I change a bit Peter will notice me more, _she thought as she looked down a corridor. The girls that had many admirers last year were the ones that wore the jeans, and the shirts with words on them, and then make up of course. Wendy didn't own a single pair of jeans, and the only shirts she owned were too big and were for sleeping, and then her gym uniform shirt, it was also big and unflattering. Even as scary as it sounded to Wendy, maybe she could become friends with an upperclassman and go shopping to get some new clothes, and start wearing her hair differently. She would change gradually, but not too slow, so it looked as if it was a natural process. First, wearing her hair out of its normal ponytail, and maybe brushing through the ringlets to make it more wavy and straight. Then changing her wardrobe a bit, buying jeans and wearing cute dress shirts that she saw some girls wearing here. Confirming it all in her mind, she realized she was taking probably taking too long and only focused on finding Peter. Wendy went looking down all of the halls, and whispered inside the bathrooms, and was just about to give up as she was walking past the giant windows that had an amazing view of the football fields. She saw him, with a beautiful girl. Wendy blinked, and went out the door to approach them. There were other students on the field, skipping class assumingly, and Wendy didn't feel comfortable around them. She marched over to Peter.

"PETER PAN!" she had said it rather loudly, as some looked her way and she blushed and looked down at her black flat shoes. She got a closer look at the girl, she was beautiful, she had even dark skin, and long black hair that was in two neat braids, and a pale yellow, thin headband like object around her upper fore head, that had a feather hanging from a string on the back. She wore a worn denim skirt, red rainbow leggings, and a brown frill shawl over a yellow tank top, and brown sandals. She looked scared; Wendy actually didn't realize that she was glaring at the pretty girl. "What are you doing?! You missed THREE classes!" Peter did his adorable grin, and Wendy tried to hide more blush.

"Well, what can I say Wendy, they can't keep me locked up." He cockily put his hands behind his head, and noticed Wendy practically glaring at his friend. "this is Tiger Lily, I met her this morning on my way to class, she has the same schedule as us, isn't that great!?" Wendy nodded and stopped glaring. She actually didn't think it was great, at all. She actually despised how fond Peter was of this Tiger Lily girl. What kind of name was that?

"Well, nice to meet you, Tiger Lily, My name is Wendy, nice to meet you!" they shook hands, and Wendy discreetly wiped her hand on her dress afterwards, and nodded to the building.

"You guys missed A LOT of class. You are missing French, right now!" Peter shrugged, and Tiger gasped.

"Oh Peter, I only wanted to skip first period, I head that Mr. Arendihnki was horrible!" Wendy nodded; she also envied how she could say his name _perfectly_, probably because people with weird names think alike.

"Well, you missed three, so you ought to hurry!" it took a bit more prodding when Tiger Lily asked but with Wendy she only had to ask once more, and Peter agreed to finally come to class. Wendy smiled at how easy it was herself to persuade Peter, and how Tiger just wasn't on her level yet. She made sure they were behind her , and walked off.

_Me? Jealous? No. Never. Not in one thousand years. _Wendy thought as she re-entered the building and took one last glance at Tiger and Peter, they were sharing a laugh.

_Never._


	4. Peter Pan and a Bit of Wendy(Chapter 4)

**Disney High School**

**Chapter Four- Peter Pan and a bit of Wendy Darling**

_Man, Wendy sure has been acting weird lately; _thought Peter as he walked into his French class with her and his new friend Tiger. He felt as if Wendy was doing a lot to get his attention, and she didn't seem to like Tiger. He shrugged it off; he assumed it was because they just met. As soon as he got into class, there were two empty seats, one behind Wendy, and one behind a girl with black hair. He purposely took the seat behind the girl with black hair, so Wendy and Tiger could bond. Peter really liked Tiger, as in "_like liked_"Tiger. He wanted to be her boyfriend, and take her out places, and make her feel special. He wanted her to be his, she was very beautiful, and it was not very often girls like this came around. The thing was, Peter had not the SLIGHTEST idea that Wendy admired him, he was practically clueless. The subtle to blatant hints that Wendy gave were not enough. He only thought of Wendy as a best friend, a sister. That's why when anyone asked if they were a couple, he quickly but calmly said no. Another thing about Tiger that Wendy lacked was a risky personality. Ole' Wendy was too boring and proper to do _anything_, yet skip class with her best friend. Tiger Lily had accepted Peter's invitation to go to the football field, Wendy never would have. She would've said, 'Peter, I would never!' or 'Peter Pan, that sounds ridiculous!' But Tiger, beautiful Tiger Lily, quietly nodded as a hint of subtle blush crept across her beautiful dark face. He watched as Tiger sat down behind Wendy, and how Wendy turned around expecting to see Peter, but instead saw the girl she was immensely jealous of, which Peter did not know. She gave the dark skinned girl a look he knew all too well, fake joy. Tiger thought it was real so she smiled back. Focusing back on the class, he didn't even know why he applied for any of the classes. Oh, right, to be with his best friend, Wendy Darling. He didn't even want to be in ANY of his classes that he had now, he did it for the sake of poor Wendy, because she actually had no friends, really. But maybe she could become friends with Tiger, and the blonde girl she was sitting next to, and some other freshman. Peter had definitely made some new friends already, mainly freshman, and three or four upperclassmen. He had that fun, care free and easy going personality that everyone loved. He was simple, and for his first day he only wore a dark green shirt and jeans, with some green sneaks. He was a handsome boy, many girls liked him since the seventh grade, and he knew that each girl did, the only girl that he didn't know liked him, was the one that liked him most of all. Wendy Annette Darling.

"Peter! Snap out of it, I was wondering if you would like to work with me for the introduction project." He sighed and shrugged. He was really hoping to work with Tiger, or actually anyone else but Wendy. Maybe it was showing.

"Actually, Wends, I was going to consider working with" Wendy sucked in her breath, more blatant then she meant to.

"Tiger, oh okay, I'll just work with my new friend Alice." Alice was already working with a boy named Mowgli, he had finally arrived to class, and he had gotten lost on the way there, as many freshmen did on their first day. Wendy gulped; the only person available to work with was the girl sitting in front of Peter. She used all of her courage to sit down next to her. The dark-haired girl eyed Wendy and gave her a fake smile, while Peter was sitting and talking with Tiger.

"It seems there are no other partners available, may I work with you?" The girl nodded, and pulled out her pen. "I am Wendy Darling, nice to meet you."

"I am Vanessa Heisen, you too. So what are you, a freshman?" Wendy nodded quickly but calmly. This girl was definitely cool, but had this nasty attitude problem, she wore black shorts and a light grey hoodie with grey matching shoes, and she was loudly chewing on gum. "Oh cool, you know you are super pretty!" Wendy blushed at the girls compliment. The girl herself was pretty too, with her purple eyes and long hair.

"Thank You, you too. You are _very _pretty!" Vanessa smiled and they started to work on the project, she was actually very good at French, and they finished the work in no time at all. They had extra time to talk, and Peter wouldn't admit it, but the whole time he was listening to their conversation, deeply, but still paying attention to Tiger and the assignment.

"You could be even cuter if you dressed—not like that." Vanessa didn't care if Wendy got offended, in fact, she wasn't. She agreed, and sighed.

"I don't even own a pair of jeans, let alone shorts or short skirts." Vanessa gasped, how horrible she thought it was for a cute girl that was not allowed to dress cute too. Vanessa was very popular in school, and was known for getting away with everything because her mother worked _very_ high in the school board. She often broke dress code, as she was today with her shorts, and has dated most of the boys in her Junior classes, including but not only Naveen, Hercules, Shang, Tarzan, Phoebus, and soon to be Eric. She kept dropping subtle hints to the senior boy, but all were not recognized. She was very nice though, and only disliked few. Vanessa was rich, spoiled, and the girl that you just had to like.

"That's a shame, OH I KNOW, we should go shopping this weekend and buy you some totally cute clothes, me and my friends are all going, trust me, they won't mind!" Wendy clapped and smiled, this was just what she wanted, a friend she could talk to that would help to get Peter to like her, even though Vanessa didn't know who Peter was. Wendy slightly turned to see Peter looking at the talking girls, only to blush and look back down to his work and then at Tiger Lily. Wendy smirked.

"That would be great, but what should I wear there?" Vanessa thought for a second.

"How about I pick you up early, and we go ahead and buy an outfit for you to wear?" Wendy frowned. Her parents only let her dress a certain way, never the way Vanessa imagined.

"But my parents will never let me come home dressed "like that"." Vanessa smirked, she helped all the Freshman with this problem.

"You can just put your dress back on before we leave." Wendy nodded, it was a great idea; the bell was about to ring, and Vanessa handed Wendy her phone number. Wendy had a phone, it was one with a slide out keyboard, but she rarely used it. Only for her parents to call in and she usually texted Peter, but now she had Alice's and Vanessa's phone numbers as well! She made it back to her seat and Alice apologized, for a reason Wendy did not know.

"I am sorry Wendy, but Mowgli looked so alone that I went to work with him, now he can be our new friend!" Wendy nodded and put on her backpack.

"Oh it's definitely alright. That's great! I made a new friend too!" The girls shared in there joyous information, and noticed that Tiger had come back. Both girls smiled, Alice genuinely and Wendy fakely. But, you're supposed to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, so she went into conversation with Tiger, and shared some laughs. She glanced over at Peter, who looked proud of himself, I guess he felt that he made that happen. Wendy looked away, and complimented Tiger.

_Look out Peter, here I come; _Wendy thought as she stole one more glance at him before the bell rang.

Peter was glad that Tiger and Wendy were getting along. He also heard a bit of Wendy and Vanessa conversation, he was surprised that Wendy was the "shopping" type. What would she even buy? He then remembered he was walking with Tiger, she looked concerned as they walked to Mr. Clayton, Group One (Freshman)Science.

"What's wrong Peter? You look troubled." He shook his head and smiled.

"Oh nothing, so, Wendy is being nice to you, right?" Tiger smiled, showing a row of white teeth, and nodded.

"She is very nice, you are lucky to have her as a best friend, she really cares about you." Peter shrugged. Wendy this, Wendy that. It was always about Wendy, or Wendy and Peter, but never really just Peter. "Hey Peter, would you like to come over to my house Wednesday afternoon?" Peter stopped in the middle of the busy hallway and Tiger looked back to make sure he was still coming. Tiger was afraid she was being weird of way too forward.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, Tiger." Tiger handed Peter a slip of paper, it was her number. He smiled, and they walked into class together, and they both walked up to Wendy, Alice, and Mowgli.

_Things are turning out to be easier than I thought; _thought Peter as he sat next to Mowgli, since it was three chairs per table. The girls sat next to each other, Wendy in the middle, and Mowgli and Peter sat next to each other, with a boy named Chip (**A/N: At the end of 'Beauty and the Beast' the little cup turns human, and his name is Chip**).


	5. Jasmine Sailibah (Chapter Five)

**Disney High School**

**Chapter Five- Jasmine Sailibah**

Jasmine threw a gold silk bed pillow at her best friend, Vanessa Heisen, who caught it and threw it back.

"Why are you so mad about it?! I mean she is super cute! We could make her hot, like our own personal doll!" Jasmine was not thrilled when Vanessa told her about Wendy attending the shopping weekend. Well, they did shop every weekend, but the Arabian girl thought this Wendy chick would make the whole thing lame. Jasmine got up and pulled out the wedgy from her volleyball shorts as she made her way out of the door and into the kitchenThey were having an "extended sleepover", Vanessa and Jasmine's parents—well, Vanessa's parents and Jasmine's dad, the mother died when the girl turned 8; were on a business and trading trip, and that was actually how the two girls met at age 12. Jasmine's dad was doing a trading deal with Vanessa's dad, and they had been friends ever since. Both were rich, fun, spoiled, and the girl everyone liked.

"BUT SHE'S A FRESHMAN!" she yelled, but playfully. Vanessa gasped and followed the dark haired girl, both had black hair, but Jasmine's was a lot longer.

"But she could be super cool if we just taught her!" Jasmine took the popcorn out of the microwave and scoffed.

"Oh, so I'm a teacher now? Pass me the M&Ms Nessie." Vanessa handed her a bag of Sweet and Salty M&Ms, and the slightly aggravated girl poured the chocolate candies in and grabbed a kernel.

"Trust me, Jazzy! It'll be great, plus, when we leave next year, she can hold the fort for us." Jasmine never thought of it thought way, she shrugged.

"FINE! But if she ruins the trip, or says or does anything lame, I am so calling it off immediately." Vanessa squealed and they made their way into the living room, where they had sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets set up, and a stack of DVD's, and board games. They were about to pop in 'Pretty Woman' (**a/n: Woman/ Women whichever it is ;P**) when Jasmine's phone rang, it was her boyfriend since grade eight, Aladdin Sane. She answered and passed the popcorn. "Hey baby! What's up? Just get off work?" On the other line, Aladdin was walking to his old but nice car, since he had fixed it up, he worked at the local Video and DVD shop, _Golden Films_.

"Yeah I just got off the job, and snagged _Beautiful Creatures _for you and Nessie, want me to drop it off?" Jasmine squealed. That movie hadn't even come out on DVD yet! (**a/n: it might have been released, just pretend it wasn't**). That was probably the only good part about Aladdin's job, he got all movies way before the came out on DVD, the 'review' them, but his boss didn't care and let them keep the movies.

"Babe that rocks, the movie hasn't even come out for DVD yet! Come on over. Nessie says hi." He said hello back and started to drive over.

* * *

Jasmine was awakened by something moving. It was Aladdin, getting ready to leave, she checked her phone with her sleepy eyes, it was 12:06 am.

"Al, you're leaving?" she cutely yawned and propped herself up on her elbows, and looked over to Vanessa, who was sound asleep.

"Yeah Jaz, I have to go now, my dad is already going to go ballistic at me getting home this late." Aladdin's mother had also died at a young age, and the widowed Mr. Sane couldn't handle it and became a drunk by day and a thief by night. Jasmine nodded and stretched and got up to walk him to the door of her massive house. Aladdin was on the less fortunate side, and stayed in a dingy apartment on the other side of town. He was working at the video store during the week and worked as a waiter on the weekend just to make enough money to pay the bills. He grabbed his jacket and kissed Jasmine on the forehead before walking down to his car. Jasmine leaned in the door way and waved goodbye, and then went back inside, it was cold, especially with her only wearing black volleyball shorts and a grey loose tank top. Scratching her back and laying back down, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

She often offered to help Aladdin, but he always refused. Money wise, of course; he thought it would be wrong to do, and many of Jasmine's friends thought that Aladdin would split as soon as she helped him. But Jasmine knew Aladdin was nothing like that. They both related well, they both had lost their mothers at a young age, and after working on that science project for the 8th grade science competition, they started going out, the was an instant connection. Even though she was rich and he was, a word she hated using, poor, they loved each other a lot.

* * *

Jasmine got into the black car that was driving both her and Vanessa to school, and ate more of her peanut butter covered waffle; she hated syrup. The light brown girl was wearing a grey school t-shirt, and denim shorts with grey flip flops, and Vanessa wore a red button up tank top, and white cotton shorts and red flip flops. The driver rode down the driveway, and Jasmine locked the gates. On the ride to school, her and Vanessa talked about various things, and then sang along to a few of their favorite songs.

Jasmine had one day visited Aladdin's place. She remembered everything. They were at Aladdin's house, Jasmine actually had enjoyed going there, and it made her feel like a regular girl, not the one everyone needed money from. She was wearing one of his shirts and some sweat pants. They were watching a prime time movie, and they were curled up on the couch with cookies.

"Aladdin where did you learn to cook like that? That pasta was amazing." Aladdin kissed her forehead and covered her feet with the blanket.

"My nanna taught me, before she passed. She was a great cook." Jasmine covered her mouth.

"Aladdin I'm so sorry I brought it up, I- I" Aladdin shrugged and sighed. He had grieved enough already.

"Oh, nah it's okay. It just made me realize you have to cherish things while they're here. He pulled her closer and rested his head on her hair.

"Speaking of, where's Mr. Sane?" I've never met him; I'd like to meet the man you got your amazing looks from." Aladdin went straight faced. He despised his father. Before he was a widow, everything was okay. But that was years ago, and he had transformed into a monster. He became verbally—and sometimes physically abusive, but only after the third case of beer. She didn't want Jasmine anywhere near him.

"Who knows? I just hope you don't have to see him." Jasmine looked up at Aladdin.

"Well why not?" Aladdin sighed and wiped his face.

"Jasmine, you're sweet, and pure, and nice, and beautiful, and let's face it, rich." Jasmine frowned. "And, I just know that if you meet him, he'll ask you for money, or get one of his guys to follow you home. One day you'll come home and your _entire _house will be empty. I just don't want that to happen." Jasmine nodded. She understood completely. Everything he said was true.

"Aladdin; things will get better soon. I promise." Jasmine didn't know how she'll make it better- she just knew she would.

When she opened her eyes they were at the school.

_I will find a way, I don't care Aladdin knows or not._


	6. Rapunzel Adams (Chapter Six)

Disney High School

**Chapter Six- Rapunzel Adams**

Rapunzel was being fidgety all day; she usually couldn't stand waiting a second longer for school to end so she could get home and paint. But today, the reason for her anxiety was because she was getting her long, beautiful blonde tresses cut. She was so tired of the look, and was ready for changed. She also thought it would be cool to be different, and after being indecisive for almost four weeks, she decided to do it.

She would not be alone, her good friend Ariel would be going along to make sure she didn't chicken out, and because she herself was thinking of getting a bold new look. Finally, the bell rang and the eager students were making it to the buses, their cars, or other ways home. Ariel caught up with Rapunzel, her red hair in a messy ponytail and ocean blue toe nail polish matching her shirt.

"SO are you ready to go bald?!" Rapunzel punched her friend in the arm and sighed, holding her books close to her chest.

"I'm not going bald, Ari—I just need a new look! Everyone always sees me as 'oh the blonde chick'. I want people to know me for well, me!" Ariel nodded and toyed at a loose strand of her red hair before blowing it out of her face.

"Yeah I was thinking of getting a change too, how do you feel about black?" Rapunzel stopped in her tracks and looked at the blue eyed girl, who was shrugging.

"Black? Doesn't that seem a bit- I don't know... not your thing?" Rapunzel knew only a few fair skinned girls with natural black hair, including Snow White and Vanessa Heisen, who were both beautiful, but she couldn't picture Ariel having black hair.

"Well then, if me having black hair isn't my thing, then you not having long blonde hair isn't yours, Punzie. I mean, Vanessa and" Ariel stopped her sentence mid-way to gawk at Eric Isles, her crush since the 8th grade. The real reason she wanted to dye her hair black, was because Vanessa Heisen, one of the most popular and beautiful girls at Disney High School, had black hair and looked good in it. The truth was, Ariel truly _envied _Vanessa. Not only because of her high title in High School hierarchy, but because she liked Eric as well, and Ariel thought her would rather date Vanessa than a dumb sophomore like herself.

"Don't gawk Ariel, you look like a dog! Come one, we'll be late if we don't hurry!" smiling, the two friends ran to Rapunzel's yellow Convertible Bug.

Sitting in the chair, Rapunzel looked at her long hair once more before smiling, and sitting back and taking a deep breath. She looked over to Ariel who was looking a different Shampoos.

"Okay Rapunzel, just sign here and we can begin" Rapunzel signed the paper with a shaky hand and watched as she pulled out the scissors. "This might take a while—you have a lot of hair!"

**The Next Day..**

Rapunzel had gotten SO many stares that day. She didn't know if it was good or bad. She gulped and stared down at her brown moccasins. Maybe she shouldn't have cut her hair. But her head felt so much lighter, and she felt so much bolder.

"Hey blondie I like the hair cut." Flynn said, one of Rapunzel's good friends.

"If you haven't noticed Eugene- my hair is Brown now not blonde. Aren't you supposed to be helping set up the cafeteria right now?" Flynn shrugged and grabbed Rapunzel's books.

"Yeah, along with Naveen—but we don't want to do that. I rather spend alone time with you." He wiggled his eyebrows as Rapunzel rolled her eyes. Flynn repeatedly hit on her and she always said no. For one thing—he had failed Junior year about 4 times. Rapunzel was younger than him—but a Senior.

"Flynn—I'm not into you like that. So many girls are crazy about you… like for instance Esmeralda! She's pretty, right?"

"Not as pretty as you!" Rapunzel blushed

**And now I have writers block so I will just end the chapter there.. IDEAS PEOPLE!**


End file.
